militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bibliography of World War II
This is a bibliography of works on World War II. Overview * Addison, Paul and Angus Calder (eds.) Time to Kill: The Soldier's Experience of War in the West, 1939-1945. London: Pimlico, 1997. * Auden, W.H. and Christopher Isherwood. Journey to A War. New York: Random House, 1939. * Baker, Nicholson. Human Smoke: The Beginnings of World War II, the End of Civilization. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2006. * Beevor, Antony. The Second World War. London: Weidenfield & Nicolson, 2012. * Churchill, Winston. The Second World War. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1948-1952 (6 vols) * Deighton, Len. Blood, Tears and Folly: An Objective Look at World War II. New York: Harper Collins, 1993. - covers from World War I to Pearl Harbor * Ellis, John. Brute Force: Allied Strategy and Tactics in the Second World War. London: Viking, 1990. * Hastings, Max. All Hell Let Loose: The World at War 1939-1945. London: Harper Collins, 2001. * Holt, Thaddeus. The Deceivers: Allied Military Deception in the Second World War. London: Weidenfield & Nicolson, 2004. * Purnell's History of the Second World War. Paulton, Eng.: Purnell & Sons. - magazine series * Taylor, A.J.P. The Origins of the Second World War. London: Hamish Hamilton, 1961. Battles and campaigns European theatre * Bartov, Omer. The Eastern Front 1941-1945: The Barbarisation of Warfare. New York: St. Martin's Press, 1986. * Davies, Norman. Europe at War 1939–1945: No Simple Victory. London: Macmillan, 2006. Invasions of France and the Low Countries * Beaufre, André. The Fall of France. London: Cassell, 1967. * Bloch, Marc. Strange Defeat. New York: W.W. Norton & Co., 1968 1946. - Battle of France * Deighton, Len. Blitzkrieg: From the Rise of Hitler to the Fall of Dunkirk. London: Jonathan Cape, 1979. * Shirer, William L. The Collapse of the Third Republic: An Inquiry into the Fall of France in 1940. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1969. Battle of Britain * Addison, Paul and Jeremy Craig (eds.) Listening to Britain: Home Intelligence Reports on Britain's Finest Hour, May to September 1940. London: Bodley Head, 2010. Balkan Campaign * Beevor, Antony. Crete: The Battle and the Resistance. London: John Murray, 1991. East African Campaign * Ellsberg, Edward. Under the Red Sea Sun. New York: Dodd, Mead & Company, 1946. - attack on Massawa North African Campaign * Atkinson, Rick. An Army at Dawn: The War in North Africa, 1942-1943. New York: Henry Holt & Co., 2002. Battle of Stalingrad * Beevor, Antony. Stalingrad. London: Viking, 1998. * Hayward, Joel. Stopped at Stalingrad: The Luftwaffe and Hitler's Defeat in the East, 1942-1943. Lawrence, Kan.: Univ. Press of Kansas, 1998. Italian Campaign * Atkinson, Rick. The Day of Battle: The War in Sicily and Italy, 1943-1944. New York: Henry Holt & Co., 2007. Operation Bodyguard * Brown, Anthony Cave. Bodyguard of Lies. New York: Harper & Row, 1975. Liberation of Europe * Ambrose, Stephen. Citizen Soldiers: The U.S. Army from the Normandy Beaches to the Bulge to the Surrender of Germany. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1997. * —. D-Day, June 6, 1944: The Climatic Battle of World War II. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1994. * —. Pegasus Bridge: June 6, 1944. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1985. * Atkinson, Rick. The Guns at Last Light: The War in Western Europe, 1944–1945. New York: Henry Holt & Co., 2013. * Balkokski, Joseph. Beyond the Beachhead: The 29th Infantry Division in Normandy. Mechanicsburg, Penn.: Stackpole Books, 1999. * Bédarida, François (ed.). Normandie 44, du débarquement à la libération 44: Landing to the Liberation. Paris: A. Michel, 1987. * Beevor, Antony. Ardennes 1944: Battle of the Bulge. London: Viking, 2015. * —. D-Day: The Battle for Normandy. London: Penguin, 2009. * Harding, Stephen. The Last Battle: When U.S. and German Soldiers Joined Forces in the Waning Hours of World War II in Europe. Boston: Da Capo Press, 2013. - Battle for Castle Itter * Kershaw, Alex. The Longest Winter: The Battle of the Bulge and the Epic Story of World War II's Most Decorated Platoon. Boston: Da Capo Press, 2004. * Ryan, Cornelius. A Bridge Too Far. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1974. - Operation Market Garden * —. The Longest Day. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1959. - Normandy landings Operation Bagration * Adair, Paul. Hitler's Greatest Defeat: The Collapse of Army Group Centre, June 1944. London: Arms and Armour, 1994. Battle of Berlin * Bauer, Frank, Karen Pfundt, and Tony Le Tessier. Der Todeskampf der Reichshauptstadt Agony of the Capital. Berlin: Chronos, 1994. * Beevor, Antony. Berlin: The Downfall 1945. London: Viking, 2002. * Ryan, Cornelius. The Last Battle. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1966. Pacific theatre * Paine, S.C.M. The Wars for Asia 1911-1949. Cambridge: Cambridge Univ. Press, 2012. Attack on Pearl Harbor * Beekman, Allan. Crisis: The Japanese Attack on Pearl Harbor and Southeast Asia. Honolulu: Heritage Press, 1992. * Stinnett, Robert. Day of Deceit: The Truth About FDR and Pearl Harbor. New York: Touchstone, 2001. Guadalcanal Campaign * Tregaskis, Richard. Guadalcanal Diary. New York: Random House, 1943. Operation Hailstone * Lindemann, Klaus. Hailstorm Over Truk Lagoon. Singapore: Maruzen Asia, 1982. Battle of Iwo Jima * Albee, Jr., Parker Bishop and Keller Cushing Freeman. Shadow of Suribachi: Raising the Flags on Iwo Jima. Westport, Conn.: Praeger, 1995. Battle of Okinawa * Spurr, Russell. A Glorious Way to Die: The Kamikaze Mission of the Battleship Yamato, April 1945. New York: Newmarket Press, 1981. Atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki * Hersey, John. Hiroshima. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1946. * Pellegrino, Charles R. The Last Train From Hiroshima: The Survivors Look Back. New York: Henry Holt & Co., 2010. * Takayama, Hitoshi. Hiroshima in Memoriam and Today: Hiroshima as a Testimony of Peace for Mankind. 1973. * Weller, George. Anthony Weller, ed. First into Nagasaki: The Censored Eyewitness Dispatches on Post-Atomic Japan and Its Prisoners of War. New York: Crown, 2006. * Yanagida, Kunio. A Blank in the Weather Map. Tokyo: Shinchosha, 1975. Strategic bombing * Brickhill, Paul. The Dam Busters. London: Evans Brothers, 1951. * Deighton, Len. Fighter: The True Story of the Battle of Britain. London: Jonathan Cape, 1977. * Halpenny, Bruce Barrymore. Bomber Aircrew in World War II: True Stories of Frontline Air Combat. Barnsley, Eng.: Pen & Sword Aviation, 2004. * —. To Shatter the Sky: Bomber Airfield at War. Cambridge: P. Stephens, 1984. * Irving, David. The Destruction of Dresden. Morley: Elmfield Press, 1974. * Middlebrook, Martin. The Battle of Hamburg. London: Cassell, 2000. * —. The Berlin Raids. London: Cassell, 2000. * —. The Bomber Command War Diaries. London: Viking, 1985. * —. The Nuremberg Raid. London: Penguin, 1986. * O'Neill, Brian D. Half a Wing, Three Engines and a Prayer. New York: McGraw-Hill, 1999. Biographies or autobiographies * Acheson, Dean. Present at the Creation: My Years in the State Department. New York: W.W. Norton, 1969. * Alanbrooke, Field Marshal Lord. War Diaries, 1939-1945: Field Marshal Lord Alanbrooke. Edited by Alex Danchev and Daniel Todman. Berkeley: Univ. of California Press, 2001. * Altner, Helmut. Berlin: Dance of Death. Translated by Tony Le Tissier. Havertown, Penn.: Casemate, 2002. - memoir * Ambrose, Stephen. Band of Brothers: E Company, 506th Regiment, 101st Airborne: From Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1992. * —. The Victors: Eisenhower and His Boys - The Men of World War II. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1998. * —. The Wild Blue: The Men and Boys who Flew the B-24s Over Germany. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2001. * Anonymous. A Woman in Berlin. London: Virago, 2005. - diary * Baudouin, Paul. Private Diaries: March 1940-January 1941. London: Eyre & Spottiswoode, 1948. * Barrett, Duncan and Nuala Calvi. GI Brides: The Wartime Girls Who Crossed the Atlantic for Love. London: Harper Collins, 2003. * Beauvoir, Simone de. La Force des Choses Force of Things. Paris: Gallimard, 1963. * Bruckner, Karl. The Day of the Bomb. Van Nostrand, 1962. - biography of Sadako Sasaki * Calvert, James F. Silent Running: My Years on a World War II Attack Submarine. New York: John Wiley & Sons, 1995. * Clark, Andrew. A Keen Soldier: The Execution of Second World War Private Harold Pringle. Toronto: Alfred A. Knopf Canada, 2003. * Duffy, Peter. The Bielski Brothers: The True Story of Three Men Who Defied the Nazis, Built a Village in the Forest, and Saved 1,200 Jews. New York: Harper Perennial, 2004. - Belarusians who resisted the Nazis * Houston, Jeanne Wakatsuki and James D. Houston. Farewell to Manzanar. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1973. - memoir of the internment of Japanese Americans * Johnson, Gudrun and Johan Gardner. Våre falne 1939-1945, ed. Arne Ording. Oslo: Norwegian Government, 1949-1951. (4 vols) - biographical dictionary * Jordan, Jonathan W. American Warlords: How Roosevelt's High Command Led America to Victory in World War II. New York: NAL Caliber, 2015. * —. Brothers, Rivals, Victors: Eisenhower, Patton, Bradley, and the Partnership that Drove the Allied Conquest in Europe. New York: NAL Caliber, 2011. * Jungk, Robert. Brighter than a Thousand Suns: A Personal History of the Atomic Scientists. San Diego: Harcourt, 1958. * Kirsch, Jonathan. The Short, Strange Life of Herschel Grynszpan. New York: W.W. Norton & Co., 2013. * Koerner, Brendan I. Now the Hell Will Start: One Soldier's Flight from the Greatest Manhunt of World War II. New York: Peguin, 2008. - biography of Herman Perry * Moore, Gary W. Playing With the Enemy. New York: Penguin, 2006. - biography of baseball player Gene Moore * Nagai, Takashi. The Bells of Nagasaki. Tokyo: Kodansha, 1949. - memoir of survivor of atomic bombings of Nagasaki * Polansky, Paul. Black Silence: The Lety Survivors Speak. Self-published, 1998. - Romanis who lived in the Lety concentration camp * Ranković, Aleksandar. Traitor Draža Mihailović: In the Hands of the Authority of People's Power. Svoboda, 1947. * Rees, Laurence. Their Darkest Hour: People Tested to the Extreme in WWII. London: Ebury, 2008. * Spears, Sir Edward. Assignment to Catastrophe. London: Heinemann, 1954. - memoir of British ambassador to France * Suvorov, Viktor. Icebreaker: Who Started the Second World War? London: Hamish Hamilton, 1990. - alleges Stalin manipulated Hitler into starting the war * Uchida, Yoshiko. The Invisible Thread. Sag Harbor, N.Y.: Beech Tree Books, 1995. - memoir of the internment of Japanese Americans * Wagner, Stephen and Sharon Wells Wagner. Ordinary Heroes: Untold Stories of World War II. Booksurge, 2008. - collection of reminiscences from veterans * Weigley, Russell. Eisenhower's Lieutenants. Bloomington: Indiana Univ. Press, 1974. Dwight D. Eisenhower * Ambrose, Stephen. Eisenhower and Berlin, 1945: The Decision to Halt at the Elbe. New York: W.W. Norton, 1967. * —. Eisenhower: Soldier and President. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1990. * —. Eisenhower: Soldier, General of the Army, President-Elect, 1890-1952. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1983. * —. The Supreme Commander: The War Years of Dwight D. Eisenhower. New York: Doubleday, 1970. * D'Este, Carlo. Eisenhower: A Soldier's Life. London: Weidenfeld & Nicholson, 2003. * Eisenhower, David. Eisenhower at War, 1943-1945. New York: Random House, 1986. * Eisenhower, Dwight D. Crusade in Europe. New York: Doubleday, 1948. - memoirs * Eisenhower, John. General Ike. New York: Free Press, 2003. * Krieg, Joann P. (ed.) Dwight D. Eisenhower, Soldier, President, Statesman. New York: Greenwood Press, 1987. * Parmet, Herbert S. Eisenhower and the American Crusades. New York: Macmillan, 1972. * Smith, Jean Edward. Eisenhower in War and Peace. New York: Random House, 2012. * Wicker, Tom. Dwight D. Eisenhower. New York: Times Books, 2012. Adolf Hitler William Lyon Mackenzie King Pope Pius XII Harry S. Truman Holocaust Regional * Axworthy, Mark, Cornel I. Scafes, and Cristian Crǎciuniou. Third Axis, Fourth Ally: Romanian Armed Forces in the European War, 1941-1945. London: Arms and Armour, 1995. * Bailey, Rosemary. Love and War in the Pyrenees: A Story of Courage, Fear and Hope, 1939-1944. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson, 2008 * De Jong, Loe. The Kingdom of the Netherlands During World War II. Amsterdam: Dutch Institute for War Documentation, 1969-1991. (14 vols) - official history * Kippenberger, Howard and Monty C. Fairbrother (eds.) Official History of New Zealand in the Second World War 1939–45. Wellington: War History Branch, 1949-1986. (48 vols) - official history * Littlejohn, David. The Patriotic Traitors: A History of Collaboration in German-Occupied Europe, 1940-45. London: Heinemann, 1972. * Long, Gavin (ed.). Australia in the War of 1939-1945. Canberra: Australian War Memorial, 1952-1977. (22 vols) - official history * Wiskemann, Elizabeth. The Rome-Berlin Axis. Oxford: Oxford Univ. Press, 1949. China * Brook, Timothy. Collaboration: Japanese Agents and Local Elites in Wartime China. Cambridge, Mass.: Harvard Univ. Press, 2005. * Smedley, Agnes. Battle Hymn of China. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1943. - journalistic account of the Sino-Japanese War France * Amouroux, Henri. La Grande Histoire des Français sous l’Occupation. Grand History of the French Under Occupation. Paris: R. Laffont, 1976-1993. (10 vols) * Aron, Robert. France Reborn: The History of the Liberation, June 1944-May 1945. New York: C. Scribner's Sons, 1964. * King, David. Death in the City of Light: The Serial Killer of Nazi-Occupied Paris. New York: Crown, 2011. Germany Japan * Bradley, James. Flyboys: A True Story of Courage. Boston: Little, Brown, 2003. * Forbes, Cameron. Hellfire: The Story of Australia, Japan and the Prisoners of War. Sydney: Pan MacMillan Australia, 2005. * Lukacs, John D. Escape From Davao: The Forgotten Story of the Most Daring Prison Break of the Pacific War. New York: Penguin, 2010. * Newman, Joseph. Goodbye Japan. New York: L.B. Fischer, 1942. - anti-Japanese propaganda * Sides, Hampton. Ghost Soldiers: The Epic Account of World War II's Greatest Rescue Mission. New York: Anchor Books, 2001. Norway * Norsk fangeleksikon. Grinifangene. Oslo: J.W. Cappelens, 1946. - Grini detention camp * Norsk krigsleksikon 1940–1945. Oslo: J.W. Cappelens, 1995. - encyclopedia Poland * Davies, Norman. Rising '44. New York: Macmillan, 2003. - Warsaw Uprising * Nałkowska, Zofia. Medallions. Evanston, Ill.: Northwestern Univ. Press, 1999. - case studies of Nazi crimes against the Polish nation Soviet Union * Andreyev, Catherine. Vlasov and the Russian Liberation Movement, Soviet Reality and Emigré Theories. Cambridge: Cambridge Univ. Press, 1987. * Applebaum, Anne. Gulag: A History of the Soviet Camps. New York: Doubleday, 2003. * Bacon, Edwin. The Gulag at War: Stalin's Forced Labour System in Light of the Archives. New York: New York Univ. Press, 1994. * Barber, John and Mark Harrison. The Soviet Home Front, 1941-1945: A Social and Economic History of the USSR in World War II. London: Longman, 1991. * Gordin, I. (ed.) Nasha voina. War. Saint Petersburg: Izd-vo zhurnala "Zvezda", 2005. * Landwehr, Richard. Fighting for Freedom: The Ukrainian Volunteer Division of the Waffen-SS. Silver Spring, Md.: Bibliophile Legion Books, 1985. * Meltyukhov, Mikhail. Stalin's Missed Chance. - alleges that the Soviet Union was preparing to attack Germany when Operation Barbarossa began * Suvorov, Viktor. M-Day. - alleges that the Soviet Union was preparing to attack Germany when Operation Barbarossa began United Kingdom * Buchanan, Pat. Churchill, Hitler and the Unnecessary War: How Britain Lost Its Empire and the West Lost the World. New York: Crown, 2007. * Cato. Guilty Men. London: V. Galancz, 1940. - anti-appeasement polemic * Churchill, Sir Winston. While England Slept. London: George G. Harrap, 1938. - anti-appeasement polemic * Gillman, Peter and Leni Gillman. Collar the Lot! How Britain Interned & Expelled its Wartime Refugees. Quartet Books, 1980. * History of the Second World War. London: Her Majesty's Stationery Office, 1949-1993. - official history * Hogg, Quintin. The Left Was Never Right. London: Faber and Faber, 1945. - anti-appeasement polemic * Kennedy, John F. Why England Slept. London: Hutchinson & Co., 1940. - appeasement * Ponting, Clive. 1940: Myth and Reality. London: Hamish Hamilton, 1990. United States * Adams, Ansel. Born Free and Equal: The Story of Loyal Japanese-Americans. New York: U.S. Camera, 1944. - photographic account of the internment of Japanese Americans * Adams, Michael C.C. The Best War Ever: America and World War II. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins Univ. Press, 1993. - textbook * Kennedy, David M. Freedom From Fear: The American People in Depression and War, 1929-1945. Oxford: Oxford Univ. Press, 1999. * Lily, J. Robert. Taken By Force: Rape and American GIs in Europe in World War II. London: Palgrave Macmillan, 2007. * Malkin, Michelle. In Defense of Internment: The Case for 'Racial Profiling' in World War II and the War on Terror. Washington, D.C.: Regnery Publishing, 2004. * Minear, Richard H. Dr. Seuss Goes to War: The World War II Editorial Cartoons of Theodor Seuss Geisel. New York: New Press, 1996. * Morison, Samuel Eliot. History of United States Naval Operations in World War II. Boston: Little, Brown & Co., 1947-1962. (15 vols) * —. The Two-Ocean War. Boston: Little, Brown & Co., 1963. * Rhodes, Richard. The Making of the Atomic Bomb. New York: Simon & Schuster, 1986. - Manhattan Project * Roscoe, Theodore. United States Submarine Operations in World War II. Annapolis: United States Naval Institute, 1949. Yugoslavia * Dedijer, Vladimir. The Yugoslav Auschwitz and the Vatican: The Croatian Massacre of the Serbs During World War II. Amherst, N.Y.: Prometheus Books, 1992. * Tolstoy, Nikolai. The Minister and the Massacres. London: Hutchinson, 1986. - Bleiburg repatriations Post-war * Dower, John W. Embracing Defeat: Japan in the Wake of World War II. New York: W.W. Norton & Co., 1999. * Tolstoy, Nikolai. Victims of Yalta. London: Corgi Books, 1977. - post-war repatriation of Soviet citizens * Sheehan, James J. Where Have All the Soldiers Gone?: The Transformation of Modern Europe. Boston: Mariner Books, 2009. * Zayas, Alfred-Maurice de. A Terrible Revenge: The Ethnic Cleansing of the East European Germans, 1944–1950. New York: St. Martin's Press, 1994. Nuremberg Trials World War II Category:World War II books